


Love Is A Lie | Brallon, Joshler

by franklyromantic



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/M, M/M, Not That Slow Though, Slow Burn, Swearing, dallon also rolls his eyes a lot, ends with joshler, fuckboy/asshole bren, probably smut later on, starts with jyler, ty is a wise child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franklyromantic/pseuds/franklyromantic
Summary: based on my friend saying "normally I'd draw a heart, but that doesn't fit you" and writing 'Love Is A Lie' in my binder.Tyler and Brendon go on a roadtrip after graduating High School and end up meeting Dallon and Josh, two boys showing them around the town.In which Brendon and Dallon end up hating each other and Tyler starts questioning things.





	1. one

"Scoot over, you prick. I need the charger.”  
“Brendon, I’m trying to drive."  
“And I’m trying to charge my phone, so ‘scuse me while I’m close to touching your dick.”  
“You’re an idiot, you know that, right?”  
“Yup.”

Brendon and Tyler were currently located in Tyler’s old pick up truck, listening to old records and looking at landscapes.  
It was summer, they had just graduated, and while everyone was going off to college right away, flying to some tropical country or staying at home to relax from finals, the boys had decided to do a roadtrip and visit the the state Tyler was born in: the lovely Ohio.

Of course there were more interesting and enjoyable things to do, especially when the two of you were the captain of the basketball team and the local fuckboy, but fuck it, they thought. Let’s do some 80’s films shit.  
And here they were. Driving for hours, singing their lungs out, eating more than ever before in their lives - and they still didn't know where exactly they wanted to go.  
The plan was to decide spontaneously or crash whenever they couldn’t go any longer, which hadn’t happened yet, so Brendon took it upon himself so look outside the whole time. Sadly, it got boring really quickly and now his phone was almost dead, because he had spent hours playing Candy Crush Saga.

“How long do you think we have to drive from now?”, Tyler asked, shooting a glance to his best friend.  
“Depends. How about the next time the landscape’s nice, we stop? So you can call Jennaaa.”  
“Shut up, man, we’re not in fifth grade. It's okay to have a girlfriend.”  
“I know, but you’re still awkward about it,” Brendon said with a grin.  
Tyler only rolled his eyes.

About an hour later, they parked the car on the side of a road and got out, taking in the fresh air.  
They stood in front of a lot of grass and fields that went all the way down a - not really steep - mountain and at the end, there was a town. Not really big, but big enough to probably have a motel and that was enough for them.  
Tyler went off to call his girlfriend and Brendon lay down on the grass, closing his eyes to doze off for a second, because the sun way nice and long car rides were exhausting, after all.

~~

Dallon didn't think of much as he went alongside his best friend, who was rambling about some tv show. At least, he thought so. He wasn’t really listening.  
His eyes wandered over all the empty space around them. Normally, kids would play there on a sunny day like this, but it was forenoon, so they had school.  
Poor souls, he thought. But not everyone has already graduated.

“Dal? Dude, are you even listening?”  
Josh’s voice snapped him out of whatever no-school-anymore-admiration he was in and he looked up, nodding.  
“Yeah, yeah. Someone got together, right?”  
“What the fuck? No! There's a car with a different license plate.”  
“Are you sure? Who would willingly come here?”  
But Joshua was right - there was, in fact, a strange car, and as they approached it, they found a boy around their age lying on the ground, sleeping.  
He had dark hair, his arm was tattooed and he was wearing all black clothes with an army jacket. He looks cute, Dallon thought. Not that it matters, though.

“Do you think he’s all alone?”, Josh asked and he shrugged.   
“I dunno. Possible.”  
“Do you think we should wait here?”  
“Why would we do that?”  
“Maybe he needs someone to show him around.”  
“I don't think he’ll stay here. We’re in the middle of nowhere.”  
“Come on, man. Don't be a dick.”  
“Fine,” he sighed. “Only ‘cause I love you.”

Ten minutes later, Dallon found himself looking at another stranger coming along.  
He had brown, fluffy hair and wore a white shirt, which turned out to be inside out, for whatever reason.  
“Hello, people I don't know. Why are you sitting next to my best friend like you're wanting to eat him but need to wait for someone with a stove?”  
“Uh, we wanted to wait for him to wake up, because-”, Josh said, but he was interrupted.   
“Because you want him to feel the pain? That's fucking brutal, man.”

Dallon couldn’t help but laugh at the seriousness in the boy’s voice and Josh’s confused face.  
“I like you. You’re funny. What's your name?”, he asked.  
“If I tell you, will you eat me, too?”  
“We won't eat anybody!”, Josh argued and Dallon laughed again, the foreign boy joining in soon.  
“Well, that's good then. I’m Tyler. Sleeping beauty here is called Brendon, but he listens to forehead, too.”

“Sounds amazing. I’m Dallon. This is Josh. He listens to spooky jim christmas, too.”  
“Actually, I prefer Spooky Jim Christmas, if you don't mind.”  
“Alright then. So, if you don't want to eat us, why are you here?”

~~

Brendon didn't think he’d see two unknown boys sitting next to him, when he woke up, but there they were, talking to Tyler.  
Slowly, he sat up, ignoring the ache in his back from sleeping on the hard ground.  
“Hey, Breadbin’s awake,” he heard his friend say and held up his middle finger.   
“It’s too early for bad nicknames, Tyler. Give it a rest, would you?”  
“Never.”

He shook his head and checked out the other guys, letting his gaze linger on a mop of blue hair for a moment, before he looked over at the other one, who seemed to be bigger than a person should be. Both of them weren’t too unattractive, he had to admit.

“Oh, uh, that’s Josh and Dallon,” Tyler explained, noticing Brendon was confused.  
“They live here and offered to show us around.”  
“Well, I sure do hope they can show us a place with a bed and good drinks, ‘cause else I’ll be gone in no time.”  
“Wow. No comment about hot people or something else for your sex drive? I’m shocked. Are you okay? I think I need a shock blanket.”  
“You’ll get your blanket later,” Brendon shrugged, looking the tall dude - Dallon - up and down.  
“Why bother looking for hot people when there’s one right in front of me?”, he said, winking at him.  
Dallon just rolled his eyes.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon begins to dislike Dallon for no reason and explains pansexuality to Josh

If Brendon had to describe the small city, the only word coming to his mind would be ‘boring’. He was used to so much more, growing up in LA and all, and a place that feels like the broken monopoly version of your hometown isn’t really breathtaking.   
At least the view was nice.   
Not even he himself really knew what he meant; the fields with trees and, supposedly, a lake or the giraffe in human form explaining what each building was.   
Right now, they stood in front of the hotel they would be sleeping at after checking in and decided where to go.  
Josh and Dallon had already shown them a supermarket, a McDonald's and a cinema - Brendon was quite impressed, to admit. He thought they grew their own food here and watched old VHS tapes, but he was proven wrong.  
Thankfully, he didn't tell the others about his concept of a country town.

“The only other thing you could be interested in is the gas station, to be honest,” he heard Dallon say and tilted his head, smirking.  
“Oh, don't say that. I’d love to see your bedroom, for example.”

Dallon sighed as Tyler started to laugh and Josh tried to stifle his giggling.

“Are you always like this?”  
“Bet you’d want to know, wouldn’t ya?”  
“You know, you really aren't as funny as you think.”

A loud ‘Ohhh!’ was heard as Brendon slightly winced. He never got hurt that easily - at least not by his friends.   
But here, feeling like was paying the edge of the world a visit, it was a completely different thing to be told such a thing. Even though he knew exactly how childish it was to take a not even that rude comment to heart.

“Ouch man, be a little kinder, would you?”, he said, jokingly, getting not quite the reaction the wanted to get.  
‘It was a joke, dude’ would have been fine. A simple ‘sorry’, too.  
But “just act like a grown up for once, alright?” wasn’t.

“I act like a damn grown up all the fucking time,” he said. His mood was going downhill faster than Britney Spears in 2007.  
What was going on?  
“Then it shouldn't hurt to do it for just a few more days, should it?”

How did Dallon manage to look so chill while Brendon probably seemed like the biggest brat ever?

“How about you shut the fuck up before I fucking deck you, huh?”

“Brendon, calm down,” Tyler said and stepped forward.  
He could feel his best friends eyes on him and closed his own for a moment, as a hand grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

“Listen. Don't be rude,” his friend told him and Brendon rolled his eyes.  
“Listen. I’m not rude as long as he isn't. If he is- shit’s going to go down real quick.”  
“Brendon, he’s just annoyed by you constantly hitting on him. I’d be too, to be honest.”  
“It worked with everyone back home!”  
“But we’re not in LA, we’re in some fuckass redneck village in Ohio. And who even says he likes boys?”  
“My gaydar does.”  
“Your gaydar is shit, Brenny.”  
“Wow."

He crossed his arms, looking away. Maybe he could have been nicer and maybe he didn't need to constantly hit on people, but so what? Nobody’s ever had a problem with it back home!

“Just be nice, okay? Do it for me.”  
“Fine,” he muttered, making sure his best friend understood he didn't want to.  
Why was he acting like a dick? Normally he’s always nice!

“Can you stop bitching now and come back? I’m hungry!”

Maybe it was because Dallon is a huge dickhead, no matter how goodlooking he was.

_________

“I don't understand. Didn't you have ways to go to another country or..?” Josh asked, eyes fixed at Tyler.  
The boy was interested, Brendon could tell. Didn't even need a gaydar for that - even though his was still perfectly fine, it was his best friend who was the problem. Just because Brendon was still convinced he was gay or bi, after endless sessions of ‘I’m straight, okay? You will find gay friends, I’m sure of it, but.. not me.’ and ‘No, Brendon, I didn't check him out. Don't be ridiculous.’ didn't mean his fucking gaydar was broken. It was all he had, for fucks sake!

“No no, we did, but we’re edgy and rebellious and don't give a shit so we went here. Without our parents! Try to top that.”

Smiling, he watched his best friend making carelessly conversation. It always made him happy to see Tyler so preoccupied with others, but he didn't know why; maybe because he seemed to rise up and fully grow to who he was, especially when he was able to be sassy or sarcastic.  
And people always liked him. If he wouldn't have known him well, he'd thing the dude practiced black magic or used the Harry Potter love potion on everything that crossed his way.  
Mums loved him, pets wanted to be pet by him, sometimes even humans, but Brendon wouldn't kink-shame, and everyone was so thrilled on spending time with him, it was unnatural.  
So he'd consider himself a pretty lucky guy for being Tyler's best bud through thick and thin.

"Excuse me? Your drinks."  
The waitress placed the milkshakes down on the table and Brendon shot her a smile. She was really pretty, he had to admit. Long brown hair, big eyes, nice face.   
"Thank you very much," he said and she smiled and then blushed as he winked at her, before he left them again.

"So you have to go after women, too?" Dallon asked, staring at him judgingly.   
"Don't pan-shame me."  
"What's pan?" Josh shot in and Brendon fixed his gaze at him.   
"It's being attracted to all kind of genders," he explained, smirking.   
"Isn't that was bisexuality is?"   
"No, bi is being attracted to two genders, pan is all of them. At least that's the definition I heard that fit me most. Felt most comfortable with. Though I don't really give a shit, to be honest. I just really don't like labels."  
"So a multi fuckboy, huh," Dallon said, more like a statement than a question.   
"Just shut up, man."


	3. chapter three

Five hours later, Brendon and Tyler sat on the beds in their motel room, both on their phones.  
While the - in Dallon’s words - ‘multi fuckboy’ was having a pleasant conversation with Sarah, the barista they had met earlier, his friend was talking to his girlfriend again. Stupid relationships consuming all your time.

He had never understood why you wanted to dedicate your whole life to someone, throw everything away to make sure they were happy. Of course it wasn’t like this, but it appeared so to him and it freaked the boy out. No, Brendon Urie rather lived having affairs and one night stands.

Watching Tyler being taken, however, was something different. On one hand, he loved how the brunette’s eyes lit up whenever he was with or talked about Jenna. On the other hand, that was, something felt off about it, and he didn’t know if it was another gaydar thing or not. He couldn’t talk to him about it, tho, that much he was sure of.

“Hey, Bren?” his friend’s voice brought him back to reality and he quickly looked up at him.  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you wanna go eat anything? I kinda feel a temptation caused by hunger.”

Brendon snorted and squinted his eyes, facing his legs.  
“What’s wrong with you, Ty?” he asked, shaking his head, before glancing at the grinning boy again, who just shrugged and moved over to their suitcases lying on the floor.  
“Getting ready, what ‘bout you?”

The next thing that happened was Brendon getting his leather jacket thrown at his face.

 

“I’m telling you, man, that boy totally got the hots for you!”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Brendon. We’ve barely talked.”

They were sitting in a booth at McDonald’s, dipping fries into ketchup, and talked about their day.  
It had started of with the standards - hey, it’s so hot here; wow, so many farms; jesus fucking christ, what is it with rednecks and their farms? - but then Tyler mentioned the boys they had met and Brendon went into full on rant mode about Dallon and his ‘stupid attitude’, before the brunet has had enough and distracted his friend with the other - thankfully, nice - guy, Josh.  
Which has obviously been a mistake, because Brendon was still in rant mode and had a gaydar to defense, so it wasn’t really Tyler’s lucky day.  
Especially after he knocked his coke over and spilled it entirely over his jeans, but him being Tyler fucking Joseph, he didn’t let it stop him. Instead, he went to the bathroom and came back in his underwear.  
Which led to them being thrown out, because some weird old lady complained about it traumatising her children, who seemed oddly interested to be as scarred as she made them out to be.

So now, they were walking just walking around in a comfortable silence, until Tyler opened his mouth again.

“You know, Beeb, to be honest I was hoping you’d find someone here.”  
“Did you lose your niece again, Tyler?”

He heard a sigh and laughed slightly, but he was concerned that his friend wanted to talk about what he thought he wanted. And he was right. Dammit.

“I meant more like someone to be in a relationship with.”  
“I’m happy with how things are, you know that.”

“Of course I do, but love is beautiful, Bren, and you never know how much you wanted it until you had it. Being in love with someone.. wanting to be with them all the time and all that stuff. Finding your soulmate is just so right and if you have this person, you just..”

He shook his head in disbelieve and looked over to Tyler, who was staring at the ground with his hands in his pockets.

“Do you love Jenna?” he interrupted him.  
“Yes, I do.”  
“To the point where you think you’ll marry her?”

This question made his best friend look up, but he stayed silent for a few seconds before answering.

“I.. don't know. I mean, we’re young. Everything can change in the shortest amount of time.”  
“Then she's not that person for you.”  
“What do you mean?”

Brendon breathed in and watched the few cars passing by them.

“If love is like what you make it out to be, you don't question what could happen later in life. If she was the person that gives it it's meaning, you wouldn't say you don't know. You’d say yes, without hesitation.”

Tyler didn’t answer and as he wanted to look at him, he noticed that his friend and had remained a bit of way back, but he quickly catched up when they made eye contact.

“I guess you’re right.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, Ty. It’s just.. I know she makes you happy, but what I am doing makes ME happy, ‘ight? I’m not a couple kinda guy, I like having friends with benefits or affairs or whatever. And if one day someone for comes around, then so be it. But I won’t go out looking for them. And until then, I'll stay with believing that 'true love' doesn't exist.”

He smiled as the brunette put his arm around his waist, and did the same with the smaller’s shoulders.

“You’re right, man. I keep forgetting I’m not your mum.”  
“Well, thank god you’re not, ‘cause my mum isn’t supposed to see me naked in my teenage years.”  
“I didn’t really want to, either,” Tyler laughed and Brendon soon tuned in.

Arm in arm, they went back to the hotel, and neither of them wanted to know what any of the people there were thinking, especially since Tyler was carrying his pants in his hand.


End file.
